List of Games
Markiplier is the professional gamer, who best known for playing horror-themed video games, as well as many other types of games, including flash games, indie point-and-click games and adventure games. Here is a complete list of all of the games Markiplier has played and the downloadable content, mods, and custom maps he has used. Note that some games Mark played not on his channel or played a long time before he started YouTube career. * :the game: * 10 Second Ninja * 12 Grapes * 1916 - Der Unbekannte Krieg * 7 Days * ''7 Days to Die'' * 72 * 9.03m '' * ''A Good Husband * A Good Wife * A Mother's Inferno * A Story About My Uncle * A New Home * Affected - The Horror Experience * Afraid of Monsters * Air Control * Alien: Isolation * Alice is Dead '' * ''Alice is Dead 2 '' * ''Alice is Dead 3 '' * ''Alone * Alone in the Rift * Amnesia: The Dark Descent ** Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs ** Amnesia Custom Stories: *** Amnesia: A Cowards Debt *** Amnesia: A Late Night Drink *** Amnesia: Abduction *** Amnesia: Black Forest Castle *** Amnesia: Castle of Devastating Diseases *** Amnesia: Dark Room *** Amnesia: '' ''David's Nightmare *** Amnesia: Destiny Rebellion *** Amnesia: Digressiophobia *** Amneisa: Disponentia *** Amnesia: Emma's Story *** Amnesia: Fekete Keres *** Amnesia: Followed by Death *** Amnesia: Gary Dark Secrets *** Amnesia: Gary Snowy Secrets *** Amnesia: Gustav *** Amnesia: Haunted Hallways *** Amnesia: Isle *** Amnesia: It's Hurting My Eyes *** Amnesia: Justine *** Amnesia: Kidnapped *** Amnesia: Killings in Altstadt *** Amnesia: La Caza *** Amnesia: Lost the Lights *** Amnesia: Me *** Amnesia: META *** Amneisa: Oblivion - Drops of Wine *** Amnesia: Obscurity *** Amnesia: Poisonous *** Amnesia: Rain *** Amnesia: Sins of the Father *** Amnesia: Study of Insanity *** Amnesia: Tenebris Lake *** Amnesia: The Agony of Insanity *** Amnesia: The Anguish *** Amnesia: The Attic *** Amnesia: The Cruel Ways of Dr. Richard Jones *** Amnesia: The Curse of Brewer Manor *** Amnesia: The Dream: Chapter 1 *** Amnesia: The Four Horsemen *** Amnesia: The Game *** Amnesia: The Great Work *** Amnesia: The Grey Eagle *** Amnesia: The Machine *** Amnesia: The Things in the Night *** Amnesia: Through the Portal *** Amnesia: Weird Dream's *** Amnesia: When Life No Longer Exists *** Amnesia: White Night *** Amnesia: In Lucy's Eyes * Among the Sleep (alpha & full version) ** Among the Sleep: Prologue * Ampu-Tea * Anna * Antumbra * Anonymous Messages * Ao Oni * Apparition Within The Rift * Assassin's Creed 4 * Ascension * Asylum: Interactive Teaser * Attack on Titan: The Tribute Game (first and ultimate versions) * Avian * Baby Blues * Bad Dream: Butcher * [[Bad Dream: Graveyard (game)|''Bad Dream: Graveyard ]] * ''Bad Dream: Hospital '' * [[Bad Dream: Cyclops|''Bad Dream: Cyclops]] * Bad Dream: Memories '' * ''Bad Dream: Bridge '' * ''Baking Simulator 2014 * Battleblock Theatre * Beasts of Prey * Besiege * Bewilder House * Binding of Isaac * Binding of Isaac:Rebirth * Black Rose * Black Snow * Blame * Bloody Trapland * Borderlands 2 * Breaking the Bank * BroForce * Brutal DOOM * Brutal Mario World * Bulb Boy * Bunker 16 * Bunny Man: Lost Souls * Burrito Galaxy 64 * BWAK * Calm Time * Canabalt * [[Can Your Pet?|''Can Your Pet?]] * ''Candles * Castle Crashers * Cat Mario * Catharsis * Catlateral Damage * Cellar Door * CHARGE! * Chicken Walk * Chivalry: Medieval Warfare * Citizen Burger Disorder * CLOP * Classroom Aquatic * Closure * Cloudberry Kingdom * Cod of Duty * Cold Fusion * Colina * Condemned: Criminal Origins * Contagion * Continuous * Corpse Party: Rebuilt * Courage * Creepy Zone * Critical Annihilation (Critical Mass) * Christmas Shopping Simulator * Cry of Fear: ** Cry of Fear: Halloween Collab ** Cry of Fear: HER ** Cry of Fear: Hotel Terror ** Cry of Fear: iSolation ** Cry of Fear: Memories ** Cry of Fear: Out of It ** Cry of Fear: Recidivist ** Cry of Fear: Scrolls of Shaimoon ** Cry of Fear: The Hole ** Cry of Fear: The Stairway * Crystal Rift * Curse of the Aztecs * Damned * Dark Cut * Dark Cut 2 * Dark Cut 3 * Dark Deception * Dark Ocean * Dark Souls 2 * Darkwood * Daylight * DayZ * Dead Bits * Dead Darkness * Dead Horde * Dead Island * Dead Lab * Dead Space * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 3 ** Dead Space 3: Awakened * Death Dice Overdose * Death: Unknown * Deep Down Dark * Deep Down In Space * Deep Sleep * Deeper Sleep * Deepest Sleep * Dementium II * Deputy Dangle * Destroy the Porn * Devil's Tuning Fork * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls * Dino Horde Duels * Disco Dodgeball * Dishonored * Divekick * Don't Escape * Don't Escape 2 '' * ''Don't Let GO! * Don't Look Now * Don't Make Me Turn This Car Around * Don't Shit Your Pants * Don't Starve ** Don't Starve: Markiplier Mod ** Don't Starve: The Screecher ** Don't Starve Together * Don't Whack Your Teacher * Doorways * Dota 2 * Double Hitler * Dreadhalls * Dream.exe - A Markiplier Fan Game * DreadOut * Dream of the Blood Moon * Dumpy * Dungeon Nightmares * Dungeon Nightmares 2 * Dystopixelia * Earthbound * Electronic Super Joy * Element4L * Elementary Memories * Eleusis * Elevator From Hell * Env * Enviro-Bear 2000 * Erie * ERROR #53 * Escaping the Prison * Evil * Exoptable Money * Exmortis * Extreme Treadmill Survival * Eyes * F*ck This Game * Fabricant * Fantasia: Music Evolved * Fatal Frame 2 * Fibrillation * Fingerbones * First Person Lover * Fish Horde * Fist of Awesome * Five Nights at the Chum Bucket '' * ''Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Fuckboy's * Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2 * Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3 '' * ''Five Nights at Treasure Island (game) * Five Nights at Wario's * FlapBound * Flappy Fedora * Flash Frozen * FOC/US * For One Night Only * Forbidden.exe * Forest * Forget Me Not Annie * Forgotten * Four Second Frenzy * Fran Bow * From Dust * GAME OF THE YEAR: 420BLAZEIT * Gasosta * Garry's Mod ** Horror maps: *** Garry's Mod: Abandoned Metro *** Garry's Mod: CaptainSparklez *** Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream *** Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream 2 *** Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream 3 *** Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream 4 *** Garry's Mod: Hell's Prison ** Murder ** Prop Hunt ** Sandbox ** Stop It Slender ** Trouble in Terrorist Town * Gentlemen Dispute * Ghouls Forest 3D * Giraffe Attack '' * ''Give Up * Give Up 2 '' * ''Go Home You're Drunk * Goat Simulator '' * ''Goofball Goals * Grand Theft Auto V * Grave * Grey * Grimind * Grudge Forest * ''Guns of Icarus'' * Guns of Icarus Online: Battle Royale * Handless Millionaire * Handless Millionaire 2 * Happy Wheels '' * ''Haunt:The Real Slender Game * Heavy Bullets * Hektor * Hell Was Here * Hello? Hell... o? * Hello Kitty Island Adventure * HIDE * Hide and Seek * Hide the Fart * H1Z1 * Homesick * Homesick Starring Markiplier * Hot Dog Heartache * Hotline Miami * How do you Do It * Hunted * Hyde * Hylophobia * I Am Bread '' * ''I Can't Escape * I HATE YOU.EXE (Mario.exe) * I Miss You * I Remember The Rain * I See You * I Wanna Be The Guy: Gaiden * I Wanna Be The Guy: The Movie: The Game * I Will Kill You * Ib * Ildefonse * Illusion: Ghost Killer * Illusions * Impossible Game * Impossible Quiz * Imscared * Incredipede * Inculcation * Infiltrate The Airship * Insane Hell Torium * Insanidade * Inside * Intruder * Inwards * It Moves * Jeff the Killer * Jurassic Heart * Kerbal Space Program * Kill The Bad Guy * Killing Floor * Killing Floor 2 '' * ''Kilobyte * Knight Squad '' * ''Knock Knock * Kraven Manor (demo & full version) * Kuro Oni * Labyrinth * Lakeview Cabin * Lasting * Lethal League * Life After Us: The System * Lights and Shadows * LIMBO * Linger * Little Emily * Lone Survivor '' * ''Lord of the Aisle * Lost in the Rift * Lumber Island * Lumen * Mad Father * Maere: When Lights Die * Magic Carpet 2 * Magicite * March * Mari0 * Markiplier... My Name Is... Mark * Markiplier Adventurew * Markiplier: No Escape * Markiplier: The Game * Markiplier: The Game 2 * Markiplier: The Rage Game * Markiplier: The Worst Workout of Your Life * Markiplier Trapped in Rick's Game * Max Gentlemen * Max Payne * Maze * Melonbomber * Mental * Mental Hospital * Miami Shark '' * ''Minecraft * Minimal Theory * Minotaur Maze * Misao * Missing: The Distant Island * MLG Flappy Bird 420 * Mole Hammers * Monstrum * Mount Your Friend * Mr. Kitty Saves The World * Muddy Heights * Murder at Masquerade Manor * Murder Clown * My Neighbour Totoro VR - Bus Stop Scene * My Only * Mystery: Curiosity and seek the truth * Nether * Neverending Nightmares (Demo and full) * Nevermind * Next Car Game * Nightmare House 2 * No Escape * No Time to Explain * Nox Timore * Nyctophobia * Octodad * Octodad: Dadliest Catch '' ** ''Octodad: Dadliest Catch Shorts * OFF * Ominous * One After Another * One Chance * One Finger Death Punch * One Late Night * One Late Night: Deadline * One Night at Flumpty's * One Night at Flumpty's 2 * Orbitor * Orcs Must Die 2 * Ostrich Island * Outlast '' ** ''Outlast: Whistleblower * Overcast - Walden and the Werewolf * Overgrowth * Pact with a Demon * Paranoiac * Paranormal * Parasite * Parkwatcher 2 * Penis Cloner '' * ''Penumbra: Black Plague * Penumbra: Necrologue * Penumbra: Overture * Pesadelo * Phobia * PHOBIA: The Fear of the Darkness * Pizza Delivery (both versions) * Planetside 2 * Plug and Play * Point Perfect * PokeSlender * PokeSlender 2: Red Edition * Portal * Portal 2 * Postal 2 * Potato Man Seeks The TROOF * Power Drill Massacre '' * ''Presentable Liberty * Primal Feras * Probability 0 * Probably Archery * Proton Pulse Rift * Pulse Phobia * Punishment: The Punishing * Psycosis * Punk's Not Dead * Purgatorium * Purgatory * QWOP (normal and hacked) * Ragdoll Olympics * Raspy Hill * Rayman Legends * Reaction Time * Real Horror Stories * Reimagine :the game: * Refuge * RELAYING :the game: * Resolute Dark * Resonance * Reunion * Rifached Eyeballs * Ripest of Fears * Road Redemption (Alpha) * Robot Unicorn Attack ** Robot Unicorn Attack Heavy Metal * Robot Vacuum Simulator 2013 * RUN * RUN: Vengeance * Rust * Safari Showdown * Sally.exe * Santa Claws * Santa's Rampage * Santiplier: The Game '' * ''Scale * SCP-087 * SCP 087-B * SCP-432 * SCP: Containment Breach ''(all versions) ** ''SCP: Containment Breach: My Little Pony ** SCP Markiplier Mod ** SCP Slender Mod * Segatakai * Segway of the Dead * Serious Sam 3 * Shutter * SightLine * SightLine: The Chair * Silence on the Line * Silent Hill: Alchemilla * Silent Hill P.T. Demo * Skate 3 * Skinwalker * Slender * Slender: Anxiety * Slender: Flashlight * Slender: Haunt * Slender Man's Shadow: ** Slender: 7th Street ** Slender: Carnival ** Slender: Christmas Special ** Slender: Claustrophobia ** Slender: Elementary ** Slender: Hospice ** Slender: Mansion ** Slender: Prison ** Slender: Sanatorium * Slender Space * Slender's Woods * Slender: Gaze of Horror * Slender: The Arrival '' * ''Slender: The Eight Pages '' * ''Slender: The Nine Pages '' * ''Slender: The Remake * Slenderman * Slender Mod * Slendytubbies * Slendytubbies 2 * Slendytubbies 3 (Demo) * Slender: Gaze of Horror * Sluggish Morss * Smite * Soccer Physics * Sonic.exe * Sortie en mer (Drowning Simulator) * Spectre * Speedungeon * SpeedRunners * Spewer * Spirited Away, the Boiler Room * Spongebob Slendypants * Spooky's House of Jump Scares * Spore * Squish * Stairs * Stalked * Stranded Deep * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty * State of Decay * Stealing The Diamond * Steve's office * Stonewick Manor * Suicide Mouse * Sumotori Dreams * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * Super Hexagon * Super Mario Kart * Super Mario World * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Super Meat Boy * Super Pig * Super Squat Simulator * Super Wolfenstein HD * SuperHOT * Surgeon Simulator 2013 (PC and Iphone) * Swamp Sim * ''Sydney Shark'' * Tanatophobia * Tea Party Simulator 2014 * TerroRift * The 4th Wall * The Briefcase * The Cat That Got The Milk * The Corridor * The Crooked Man * The Curse of Blackwater * The Cursed Forest * The Darkest Words * The Deep Well * The Deepest Sleep * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Escape * The Escapists * The Evil Within * The Floor is Jelly * The Following * The Forest * The Forgotten: Project Of Damned * The Groundskeeper * The Grudge * The Halloween * The Hat Man * The House * The House 2 * The Impossible Game * The Impossible Quiz * The Impossible Quiz 2 * The Impossible Quiz Book: Chapter 1 * The Last of Us ** The Last of Us: Left Behind * The Lost Souls * The Markiplier Quiz * The mask reveals disgusting face * The Midnight Game * The Midnight Man * The Plague * The Plan * The Rake: Back to Asylum * The Rake: Hostel * The Room * The Sewer * The Sims 4 * The Stairwell * The Stanley Parable (original and new) * The Static Speaks My Name * The Terrible Old Man * The Theater * The Theatre '' * ''The Unfair Platformer * The Unknown * The Very Organized Thief ** The Very Organized Thief - Christmas Edition * The Witch's House * The World's Hardest Game * The World's Hardest Game 2 * They Breathe * Tiny Box Tim: Origins * TMNT * To The Moon * Toribash * Toward the Light * Town of Salem * Tracked * Train * Transistor * Trollface Quest * Trollface Quest 2 * Trollface Quest 3 * Trollface Quest 4 * Trollface Quest 5 '' * ''Tug the Table * Turbo Dismount * Uhcakip (Pikachu.exe) * Uncanny Valley * Underhell * UnExit * Unfair Mario * Vanish '' * ''Vapour * Velocibox * Very Organized Theif * Video Game: The Game * Viscera Cleanup Detail ** Viscera Cleanup Detail - Santa's Rampage * VVVVVV * Watch Your Step * Whack The Cheater * Whack The Thief * Whack Your Computer * Whack Your Boss * Whack Your Ex * Where am I? * Which * Whispers * With the Addition of Markiplier * With the Addition of Markiplier:Asses and Angels * White Finger * Windlands * Windward * Within Deep Sorrows * Wooden Floor * Worms Clan Wars * Worms: Reloaded * Wrestle Jump * XCVB * Year Walk * Zumba Fitness: World Party * Zoo Race Category:Series Category:Games